bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
The BZPB Wiki:Featured article nominations
Please use this page to nominate articles which you believe should be featured on the Main Page. Featured articles must fill the following criteria: * They must represent some of the wiki's best work. That's all. Once enough editors agree that an article should be featured, it should be tagged with Template:FA. Category:Community Kulnak : Nomination - Kulnak. While it is some of my own work, I think it one of the best pages on the Wiki. --Hyperupgrad, Your Friendly Neighborhood System Lord. 17:45, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Comment - Seriously guys. Do you hate that page so much? Even if you don't support it, Tag your comments with Dissupport and offer constructive criticism (sp?) --Hyperupgrad, Your Friendly Neighborhood System Lord. 11:19, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Dissupport - Page doesn't have enough meat on it's bones. --The Page Rater: Ynot 01:19, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Ynot : Nomination - Ynot. Yeah, I know. My work. But honestly, I think his page is the best constructed one on the Wiki. He has every little thing there can be, even an up-to-date pic and a link to his set form. After Ynot, I would sat blackout's page tops --The User commonly known as Ynot 22:20, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Support ---Blackout- 18:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Seconded --Hyperupgrad, Your Friendly Neighbourhood System Lord. 20:42, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Comment - How many supports 'till it's tagged, Blackout? I say three would be enough --Hyperupgrad, Your Friendly Neighbourhood System Lord. 20:43, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Comment - It needs to be a clear majority. ---Blackout- 06:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Comment Out of the four major editors - Myself, Blackout, Ynot and Legoguy, there is a 75% support percentage. A.K.A a clear majority. --Hyperupgrad, Your Friendly Neighbourhood System Lord. 11:21, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Blackout :Nomination - I know it's mostly my work. But it's one of the best pages on the Wiki, as well as being one of the few that have a pic. ---Blackout- 08:40, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Dissupport - Uses the old Statistic Chart. Switch to Infobox and you get my support. --Hyperupgrad, Your Friendly Neighbourhood System Lord. 11:18, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Support - Much Better --John Sheppard 21:35, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Support - This defiantly represents the Wiki;s best work --The Page Rater: Ynot 01:16, December 23, 2009 (UTC) The Reformed Second Brotherhood of Makuta Nomination --John Sheppard 13:45, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Dissupport - Not enough information on it's activities --The User commonly known as Ynot 14:06, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Content Added - Activities, in accordance with thou divine will --John Sheppard 21:53, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Comment - Hmm, still not sure. I rate each Page, and this one still doesn't get a 5/5. Couldn't really tell you what else it needs...seems a bit to drawn out though --The Page Rater: Ynot 00:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Zev Raregroove Nomination - --The Page Rater: Ynot 01:16, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Dissupport - Not enough pictures for that huge chunk o' writing --John Sheppard 09:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Comment'''He added a picture and straightened up a bit, how's that? --The Page Rater: Ynot 20:24, December 24, 2009 (UTC) '''Strong Oppose Big wall of text. (Also, Dissupport isn't a word.) ---Blackout- 17:40, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Comment Actually, It's been cleaned up a bit --The Page Rater: Ynot 19:38, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Support - Now that it's cleaned up, I can support it. ---Blackout- 20:16, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Plothole Nomination - You can't tell me this isn't one of the best pages on the wiki. ---Blackout- 18:54, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Oppose - It may be well done, yes. But it isn't, IMO, one of the BEST -The Page Rater: Ynot 20:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Comment - Also, You just said "Tell me this is one of the worst pages on this Wiki." Double negatives are bad, triple are VERY bad - The Page Rater: Ynot 21:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Kicks Self - ---Blackout- 10:00, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Malygos Nomination - ---Blackout- 20:02, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Support - Definitely one of the Better pages, glad to see we are bringing this back --'MakutaYnotThe Code Master' No SOUP for YOU! 20:22, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Comment Well, we've had the same FA for what must have been the better part of a year, so I thought we should have some variety. ---Blackout- 13:04, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Comment Personally, I forgot the name of this page, and couldn't find a link to it, so just gave up -- MakutaYnotThe Code Master No SOUP for YOU! 20:12, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Comment This has been up for discussion long enough. No opposition. Tagging as FA. ---Blackout- 18:52, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Kakamu Nomination -- MakutaYnotThe Code Master No SOUP for YOU! 20:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Support ---Blackout- 08:23, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Comment No opposition for sixteen days, tagging as FA. ---Blackout- 18:52, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Klak Nomination ---Blackout- 18:52, November 27, 2010 (UTC) *'Oppose' Still uses the old grid and not the updated one, also, no picture. Fix those and I'll switch to support Things fixed, Full Support --'MakutaYnotThe Code Master' No SOUP for YOU! 21:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ** Done and done, still needs Klak to take a look at it though. --∞ drj 14:20, October 28, 2011 (UTC) **So did it pass? -Klak-a-Klak 22:04, February 25, 2012 (UTC) **Nope.avi :P. It was just forgotten. --''David Robert Jones'' 15:19, February 26, 2012 (UTC) **I nominate it again.-Klak-a-Klak 21:30, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Revival By chance can we get this going again? It was fun tweaking pages to the highest standard. Seriously, just nominate a page of mine so i can fine tune it. --'MakutaYnotThe Code Master' No SOUP for YOU! 21:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Bzpb.forumotion.co.uk Bzpb.forumotion.co.uk * Nomination Feel free to point out things you feel need to be done, or do them yourself if you feel like it. --'David Robert Jones' 14:25, October 26, 2011 (UTC) * Oppose Yes it is well done, but it is way to thin to be a featured page -'MakutaYnotThe Code Master' No SOUP for YOU! 18:00, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Battle of the Halves/Alternates *'Nomination' I'd say this is the most detailed battle page we have. --∞ drj 12:48, November 21, 2011 (UTC) *'Aye '-[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 16:35, November 21, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' Definitely a good page, though, for the sake of tidiness, could you Bolden and underline the Sub Headings? --'MakutaYnotThe Code Master' No SOUP for YOU! 18:00, December 21, 2011 (UTC) And I'd say the nomination has passed. --''DRJ'' ₦ 18:09, December 21, 2011 (UTC) BZPower Battles *'Nomination' - Well obviously. --''DRJ'' ₦ 12:12, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Jack Noir *'Nomination' - (hope i'm doing this right) Though it's my own page, I think it's one of the best I've made, and I definitely think it meets a high standard of quality. I'll leave others to give support if they want. ~ Zev Raregroove 19:49, February 5, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' - Well, I'm the one who suggested you do this, so of course I'm going to support..... --''David Robert Jones'' 19:54, February 5, 2012 (UTC) *'Support'-Good quality and complexity. Nice pic too.-Klak-a-Klak 20:22, February 5, 2012 (UTC) *'Support'- I agree it's one of, if not the best made pages I've seen (hope I did this right) Srgt. Master *'Support' - don't see why not, it's a good page, plus we need a new FA -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 21:23, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I think that's a pass. --''David Robert Jones'' 17:06, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Battle of the Virtual Reality *'Nomination' --''David Robert Jones'' 20:15, February 16, 2012 (UTC) *'Support '-LOL, yes, great and detailed page. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 20:18, February 16, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose' -- It is very informative, but it's also messy. Clean it up --'MakutaYnotThe Code Master' No SOUP for YOU! 21:13, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Proposal *Seeing as no one has nominated a new article for a while, perhaps we should cycle the current Featured Articles on the Front page until another is passed. --'MakutaYnotThe Code Master' No SOUP for YOU! 18:13, June 6, 2012 (UTC)